Fix You
by zecnasylynch
Summary: A new mysterious villain appears in Gotham. Silent and skillful, Batman and his sidekicks tried to capture and question the mysterious hooded assassin. But he always escaped their grasp easily. Very easily as if he were a ghost. Which isn't exactly far from the truth.
1. Prologue

**This story is inspired by SweetyKinz's fanfiction called A New World of Bats. If you like Danny Phantom and the Batfam, I suggest you head on out and go read it! It's so amazing and hilarious when the batbrothers are in the same room. Poor Danny haha**

 **Batman (c) DC Comics**

 **Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE.**

 **I may or may not continue this, depends. This is just a testing/trial of my imagination and writing skills. Updates will also be less frequent due to life, but I'll try.**

 **BTW, here are the ages:**

 **Dick-22**

 **Jason-18**

 **Tim -15**

 **Damian-12**

 **Danny-14**

 **Oh and there is NO DANI, PHANTOM PLANET AND TUE(The Ultimate Enemy)**

 **I really don't know how to fit them in this story. So please do not argue. Sankyuu.**

 **Beta Reader: Crystal013  
**

* * *

He feels nothing.

He hears distant voices.

He sees blurred shapes.

He doesn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he needed to be a good boy. Be a good boy and sit silently. Be a good boy and please your master. Be a good boy and obey their every command.

He wonders why he was here. He wonders where he was. He has been here for as long as he could remember.

He remembers pain.

He remembers agony.

He remembers harsh insults.

But deep inside he knows that his time in this 'place' will soon be over and he could go outside.

Go outside and be free from pain.

"Subject P-14."

He perked up slightly at hearing his 'name'. The boy's dull emerald eyes glanced up to stare at the white suited man.

"Come."

Almost mechanically, the boy stood up following the man out of his small cell. His eyes squinted as bright light suddenly filled his vision. The light made it better to view the boy. He had stark white hair that fell in front of his eyes, almost covering them. His skin was lightly tanned, his body was short and thin, due to malnutrition. The clothes that he wore were a worn out white long sleeved shirt and baggy white pants, both of which were stained with red and green substances that the white men called them 'blood' and 'ectoplasm'.

The man led him to another white room, but this room had a nice wooden table with two comfy looking chairs. The boy was surprised to see a man he didn't recognize sitting in a chair across from him. The agent ordered him to sit on the unoccupied chair, leaving him alone with the mysterious man.

Silence.

The boy stared at the man with his electric green eyes rather cautiously, while the man just stared at him with a small smile, amused even.

"Subject P-14, correct?" The boy nodded.

The man merely chuckled. "Is that really your name? Or is your name Daniel?"

The boy's eyes widened, The man took it as a sign to continue. "Your name is Daniel, and I will be your new master. I have bought you, now...you are my property."

The boy looked at the man's indigo eyes as he slightly tilted his head.

The man smirked. "My name is Vlad Masters. You will follow my every command. If not, there will be consequences. Do you understand, Daniel?"

"...Yes, Master."


	2. Red Hood

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing in my wallet.**

 **Next up: Nightwing**

 **Beta Reader: Crystal013  
**

* * *

Red Hood was not a patient guy.

The anti-hero grunted grumpily as he stood over a building, keeping his eyes focused on a certain wide window of another building in front of him. His mission was simple; take down the leader of a drug dealing group that refused to obey him, the mighty Red Hood.

The gun-wielder mentally cheered when finally, after 3 hours of waiting, his target can be seen entering his room of the luxurious apartment. With him, a dozen of men in fancy suits followed him into the room. One of the men walked towards the window, closing the curtains, blocking them from red Hood's sight.

But that didn't bother him at all.

With a smirk, Red Hood jumped forward from his spot, perfectly crashing into the window, sending glass shards everywhere. It didn't affect him, though, due to the Kevlar he wore underneath his biker jacket and the red helmet he wore.

The men immediately fired at him, Red Hood easily dodged the bullets and took them down using his own guns. His eyes were trained on dodging his enemy's bullets and shooting them. Once the boss' men are eliminated, Red Hood cursed under his breath for his own stupidity for letting the boss man get away.

Running out of the room, he saw his target running quickly up the stairs, probably to the roof top where he will also probably call immediate back up or maybe he thought that he can escape the Red Hood.

Nigel Nickel ran as fast as he could to escape the guy who wears a red bucket over his head. After making it to the top of the building, he waited for the get-away helicopter that will be there to save his sorry ass soon.

He grinned after a minute, once he realized that Red Hood wasn't following. Meanwhile, Red Hood has discovered that the floor he was currently in had a lot of drug dealers living in there, which were also acquainted with Nigel. So he was once again shooting bullets like a badass mad man, who wears a bucket over his head.

Suddenly, Nigel felt a presence in the area with him. Turning around quickly, he saw no one there. But, when he turned back around, he was face-to-face with a small figure wearing a cloak with the hood up to cover his/her face, but he could clearly see that he/she had white hair. Nigel let out a frightened yell, stumbling back. For not only he was face-to-face with a possible assassin, it was also because this cloak-wearing assassin was glowing.

"Wh-what are you!?"

The hooded assassin tilted its head in curiosity as glowing green eyes stared at him, raising a gloved hand, pointing it at Nigel. He didn't gave him an answer for within seconds, the man was gargling blood and falling down the concrete floor due to the deep wound on his throat.

The assassin let the neon green glow surrounding his hand dim, letting it rest on his side as he stared at the corpse. Its head snapped to the side, when it abruptly heard the door swing open.

Red Hood was continuing his way after fighting off the other drug dealers to finish off his target. What he didn't except was that his target was already dead. Blood was pooling beneath Nigel's head due to the wound on his neck.

The anti-hero glared at the glowing cloaked figure who stared back at him. Red Hood loaded his guns and quickly fired at the assassin, but the bullets did not affect him, which surprised the him when he realized the bullets went through the assassin.

He was about to charge at him for a melee combat when suddenly the intruder just vanished. Red Hood looked around the area and used the heat sensors that was installed in his helmet, but there was no sign of any floating-cloaked-person. Hood grimaced, looking back down at his once target.

"Well, this is just fan-fucking-tastic." Was all he said, before jumping down the building to return back to his base.


	3. Nightwing

**Okay, so why did Red Hood shoot the assassin?**

 **Simple, it was because the assassin interfered in Red Hood's mission. Which is taking down the drug lord that didn't listened to him. Why does the Red Hood want every drug dealer to listen to him? Because that's how he fights crime. Try to watch/research Batman: Under The Red Hood**

 **BTW, this story happens after Under the Red Hood and after Batman VS Robin.**

 **I am going to change the plot for Under The Red Hood a bit. In the ending of that movie, an apartment exploded containing Batman, Jason, and Joker. Batman and Joker survived, but Jason was nowhere to be seen.**

 **So in this AU, Batman DID find Jason buried under a rubble, nurtured him back to health, and they agreed to let Jason be Red Hood and try to stop crime without too much violence and death. So Jason is free to be Red Hood and is sometimes accompanied by either Nightwing or Red Robin on patrol. So you could say that Red Hood and Batman are in a truce. But Red Hood is still considered as an anti-hero, though.**

 **Oh and in the last chapter, Danny is refereed to as 'it' because Nigel Nickel doesn't know his real gender. So from now on, the 'cloaked assassin' will be called 'he' instead of 'it'. Sorry about that.**

 **Thank you for the Reviews**

 **Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

 **Batman (c) DC Comics**

 **Note: OCs will appear in future chapters. But they will only play as a minor role.**

 **Beta reader: Crystal013**

* * *

"So will you be able to make it to the tower today?"

Nightwing smirked, dodging an punch from Blockbuster. "Yeah, Babe, just finishing up my patrol."

The hero jumped, using the huge fist still connected to the ground to run up Blockbuster's arm, up to his huge shoulder, to hit him in the face repeatedly using his escrima sticks. Blockbuster grunted, grabbing Nightwing by the waist, and flinging him towards a hotdog stand.

Nightwing grunted and spit out a hotdog that manage to make its way to his mouth. "Sorry, but I just ate!"

An giggle was heard from Nightwing's ear piece. "Ate what?"

"Hmmm, just a few Hawaiian Pizzas."

Smirking, the acrobat ran towards Blockbuster with his escrima sticks sparking with electricity. He jumped above Blockbuster, did a double flip before he landed, and plunged his escrima sticks down onto Blockbuster's back, effectively shocking him. Blockbuster yelled out in pain. When he recovered from it, he turned around to face his enemy. Blockbuster growled and tried to punch Nightwing, but the masked hero dodged every hit and in return, hit Blockbuster back using his black and neon blue sticks.

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure was watching the fight from above a building. The area was evacuated, and no citizens were present; so they weren't caught up in the fight, or the cars that Blockbuster would sometimes throw at the masked, stick-wielding hero. The cool breeze made his cloak flow with the wind, as well as his albino hair. Glowing neon green eyes was glued to the black and blue spandex clad acrobat, fighting a guy on steroids.

He tilted his head in wonder, as he watched the protector of Bludhaven fight using acrobatics and small sticks that can create electricity. He was fascinated by the flips and the fighting style that the hero used to beat Blockbuster. The young assassin shook his head as he remembered why he was in the neighboring city of Gotham. With a scowl, he turned invisible and flew down to intervene the fight.

Nightwing stared in shock as an invisible force started to beat Blockbuster to a pulp. The masked acrobat stood there dumbly as he watched the steroid-man tumbling back and forth, side to side, to get lifted up, only to be smashed back down. Nightwing approached the beated down villain, escrima sticks still in hand, ready for a fight. He stood in a fighting stance when a cloaked figure materialized on top of Blockbuster. From what he could tell, this newcomer was a boy, had stark white hair peeking from his hood, had hauntingly green eyes staring at him, and further more, he was glowing.

'Huh, looks like I've gained a new enemy... Yep, the psychos do keep getting younger,'Nightwing thought, as he cautiously studied the glowing boy. He could obviously tell that he was a boy, probably in his early teens, because he had a short stature.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked, still keeping his fighting stance.

"Nightwing? What's going on?"

Said hero put a finger to his earpiece. "I have to go, Kori. And I'll have to cancel tonight's plan. There's something I need to take care of."

"What are-"

*BEEP*

The boy tilted his head as he, and his opponent, had a small staring contest, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Alright, I'll ask again; who are you?"

He shook his head and proceeded to disappear, knowing that his second part of his mission is done. He flew up the building and stayed there for a while, watching Nightwing's shocked expression and was looking around the area. He left before Nightwing even had the chance to use his heat sensors that was installed in his mask.

"So you saw him too, huh?"

"Yeah, was about to take of a drug dealing wimp when he suddenly beat me to it."

"We should go inform Bruce."

"You go do that while I stay here in the safety of my apartment, doing things I like to do, rather then go to the mansion, where the big guy keeps the Demon Spawn and the Replacement."

"Heh, do what in your cozy apartment? Laze around while eating chili dogs?"

"Hey, don't you underestimate the amazing taste of chili dogs!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, Jaybird."

"Whatever, Dickie. Just leave me alone for a while, so I can enjoy the love of my life."

"Chili dogs?"

"Huuuush..."

* * *

 **Kori is Starfire. In the movie Son of Batman, Batman VS Robin, Bad Blood, and Justice League VS Teen Titans, it is hinted that Dick and Starfire/Kori are in a relationship.**

 **'Huh, looks like I've gained a new enemy... Yep, the psychos do keep getting younger.' Nightwing thought.**

 **In Son of Batman, when Nightwing encountered Damian, he said "The psychos just keep getting younger." So he was reflecting the time he first had with Damian; fighting and getting blood gashes but still managed to beat his 'brother'.**

 **Next up: Danny's everyday life.**


	4. Daniel

**In the first few chapters, Danny will be called Daniel. But I will call him Danny when he encounters the Batfam, which is a few chapters away, maybe 2-4 chapters left.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Batman, there would be a lot of brotherly fluff.**

 **Beta Reader: Crystal013**

* * *

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEE-*

A pale hand smacked down onto the snooze button of his silver-colored alarm clock. Slowly, hazy sky blue eyes opened, looking at the time reading 8:00 AM. The boy sat up and stared down at the sheets for a while longer, slightly shaking. He winced when he started to get out of bed. With small steps, he walked towards the bathroom and looked into the full-body mirror.

He saw a broken boy. Dull blue eyes, shaggy black hair, deathly pale skin, and thin and short structure. Because of last night's events, after he finished his mission at Bludhaven, his master was pleased with him and decided to 'reward him'. Usually, when his master 'rewarded' him, bruises and bite marks were present on the boy, not to mention an aching backside.

The 14 year old boy shivered in disgust and fear as he remembered what happened last night. He sighed and proceeded to take a shower. Afterwards, he put on some fresh new clothes; A light blue dress shirt, a dark red vest, black slacks, and lace up black loafers. His father had strict orders that he should look presentable at any cost.

Daniel always followed his master's orders, like a little obedient robot. Daniel only knew how to play the loyal pup, eager to praise its master.

So, without question, Daniel followed his master's every order, even if it costs him his life. He sometimes wonders why he even follows the sadist's orders, but when he remembers his time at the place filled with men in white suits, he immediately shuts down all thoughts of rebellion. He doesn't want the pain, he doesn't want the agony. So to avoid them, Daniel must play the part of the king's pawn.

Walking down the hall, his gaze was set towards him, not really paying attention to anything. All he needed to do was go to the dining room, have breakfast, train with his master's acquaintance, have a break, train, and continue on with the mission.

...~...

Daniel grunted as he landed on the concrete ground. He snarled and got back up, firing green rays, mainly called ghost rays, at the floating robotic ghost with a green Mohawk. The ghost just grinned and deflected the attack using a shield he summoned from his wrist.

"Is that all you've got, Ghost Child?" The ghost taunted, firing ghost rays at Daniel using a small ray gun attached to his other wrist.

"I was just getting started, Skulker." The white-haired child stated quietly and floated up to avoid the rays. He concentrated his ghost energy on his right leg and sent a kick. From the kick, an arc-shaped ghost ray flew at Skulker, successfully hitting him.

"You are getting good at your abilities, Child." Skulker complimented. "But, not good enough."

Daniel dodged multiple circular blades laced with ectoranium. He fired ghost rays back at Skulker, some missing and some hitting. He then reached deep into his core and immediately felt the chill. His neon green eyes turned icy blue before he fired a strong ice ray at the robotic ghost, encasing him in ice.

Daniel landed back on the ground, before hearing an echoing clap resounding in the training room. From the staircase, Vlad Masters emerged down to stand in front of the boy. The ghost child bowed his head in respect, just as Vlad petted his soft white hair, like how a master would pet his dog. Daniel closed his eyes, finding the action somewhat comforting.

Skulker grunted. "Honestly, Plasmius. Are you just going to keep treating him like a pet?"

Vlad glared at the half-frozen ghost. "Daniel is my property, therefore he is mine."

As his master moved to free the ghost from his icy prison, Daniel stayed in his spot, his eyes staring at the white tiles, awaiting for orders from his master which he would always follow, by choice or by force.

* * *

 **...This is shorter than usual. Sorry**

 **Thank you so much for the review. I could really use more reviews, it boosts up my motivation.**

 **To Guest of Honor: Haha, well he deserved it cuz Dick pretty much turned down Starfire for, like, 2 times. I think it was in Bad Blood and Batman VS Robin.**

 **Please Review~**


	5. 3 of 4 Brothers

**Disclaimer:...still nothing. Did you hear the rumor of a Danny Phantom movie?**

 **To Setrothehedgehog: Hmmm, I'm not sure of Stephanie and Cass because I don't know much of them. I only read online comics that has Nightwing, Red Hood, or Red Robin in them. But I'll see what I can do.**

 **Beta Reader: Crystal013**

* * *

Timothy Jackson Drake was bored.

He could read a book in the library, but he was unusually feeling lazy to get up.

Of course, he won't state that out loud. He was so bored that he began counting in his head instead of actually watching the scene play on the flat screen TV in front of him. Currently, he was seated on the couch in the living room, his 'demon' adopted brother was somewhere in the manor, fortunately. His adopted father, Bruce Wayne, was currently at Wayne Enterprise whilst his two other adopted brothers were in their respective homes. And Alfred, of course the butler was cleaning as usual, leaving Tim to do whatever he wanted to do.

The smartest of the Wayne brothers was just happy that he wasn't dealing with the youngest brother, Damian. Oh, he swore that if he could, he would throw the thickest book at the demon-wannabe's head. He had a few ideas on why Damian hated him, but Tim thought that it was plain dumb.

So what if he used to be Robin?

He's Red Robin now, for Pete's Sake!

Damian always blames him for every error.

He didn't even do anything!

Dick would always try to spend time with him.

Just the thought of Damian getting jealous because Dick would approach him first, brings a smirk to his face, but most of the time now, Dick would also try to spend time with the demon brat.

Groaning, the 15 year old teen sunk lower on his seat. "Why can't it be night already?"

Tim didn't even flinch or glance up when he heard footsteps enter the living room. It could either be Alfred, Bruce, or Damian, so he just stayed in his spot, sulking and staring blankly at the TV. He was rather surprised when large hands covered his eyes.

"Timmy~..."

"D-Dick?" The second youngest pulled the hands away from his eyes to glance at his eldest brother, who was grinning like Cheshire. "What are you doing here all the way in Gotham?"

Dick slightly pouted. "Can't I visit my brothers?"He smirked, when he received an eye roll from his brother. "Okay, okay. I'm actually here because me, and Jaybird at one point, encountered a new villain."

Tim raised an eyebrow as Dick moved to sit/lounge next to him. "A new villain? Does Bruce know?"

The young man shrugged. "Dunno, maybe. We could use the help on tracking him down, to see what he wants."

"What does he look like anyway?" Dick pulled out his phone to show Tim the picture of the new villain. It was always a good thing they had installed secret cameras all over Gotham and Bludhaven. The picture was slightly angled from above, showing a glowing black cloaked figure with shocking white hair peeking out from the hood. "Glowing...?"

"Yeah, maybe he's not a normal human." Dick stated, as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Do you know any being that could glow?"

Tim pondered for a moment. "Well, some necromancers, or people, who use magic can glow, but only if they are using a spell or if their powers are at their highest peek."

"That makes sense, because he could disappear and reappear. He also escaped my heat radar!"

"I've never known anyone who could do that, but it's possible. Or he just escaped before you could use your radar."

"Could you stop your loud and obnoxious chattering!?"

Tim groaned once again, while Dick smiled at the approaching demon-like child. "Dami! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Tch. What are you doing here, Grayson?"

Dick smirked mischievously. "Aw, still angry that I tied you up and hanged you on that lamppost?"

Damian growled lowly, crossing his arms. "That was luck, Grayson. And don't forget I gave you a dozen of deep scars that made you cry in pain."

The half-Romani rolled his eyes. "Suuuure I did... Anyway, where's ol' Brucie?"

"Father is currently at Wayne Enterprise, mind you."

"Excuse me." All heads turned to look at the old butler, standing in the doorway entrance with a straight body. "Lunch is ready, and welcome home, Master Dick."

Dick grinned back, as he and his brothers started to head towards the dining area to savor Alfred's heavenly cooking.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Dick smirked mischievously. "Aw, still angry that I tied you up and hanged you on that lamppost?"**

 **A reference to the scene where Dick first met Damian in Son of Batman**

 **Damian growled lowly and crossed his arms. "That was luck, Grayson. And don't forget I gave you a dozen of deep scars that made you cry in pain."**

 **Another reference from Son of Batman.**

 **NOTE: It is implied that Dick is half-Romani. I'm not sure though, I just googled it.**

 **Please Review.**


	6. Gala Disaster

**WARNINGS:**

 **Child Abuse**

 **Pedophilia (That's how much I hate Vlad the Fruitloop. Let's all join forces and whoop Vlad's cheesy arse)**

 **Mentions of Vivisection/Dissection/Human Experimentation**

 **Violence/Gore**

 **OOC (I don't really read the Batman Comics. I just read Batman fanfics that involves Brotherly Fluff. Sorry if I get their personalities wrong)**

 **Note: I REALLY want to get this over with. Like, I want to get things fast. Do you mind if I get things fast? Cuz after Bruce adopts Danny (spoiler, well I guess you knew that already) there will be MUCH MUCH more "Story Arcs". So right now, you are reading what is known as the "Fruitloop Arc". Yes, I am that creative.**

 **Another Note: Pairings. Pairings, pairings. Truth be told, I was born a DannyxSam and DickxBarbara/DickxStarfire. Please choose between the 2 pairings while I list away the other pairings.**

 **DannyxSam (duhr)**

 **Slight DamianxMaps (Maps is from Gotham Academy. They are so cute together. Nuff said.)**

 **TimxStephanie (Stephanie WILL NOT be Batgirl/Spoiler. Sorry, I really really don't know her character/personality. But I WILL change that if someone helps me with Stephanie and Cass so I may add them in this story alongside their superhero counterpart)**

 **JasonxCass (*shrugs* Did Bruce adopt Steph and Cass? Yes? No? I don't know. But even if he DID adopt them, let us all pretend that in this fanfiction, he DIDN'T adopted them, he just trained them to be more stronger and be their own person. Ya know, to avoid incest)**

 **Brucex? (Dammit, Bruce you playboy. Can someone help me with this one too?)**

 **HUGE spoiler: This is an AU.**

 **Beta Reader: Crystal013**

* * *

"Why am I here again?"

Bruce sighed as he fixed his tie. "For the last time, Dick; we are here to investigate Vlad Masters. If you say that this new 'villain' encountered you and Jason two nights ago, then it is possible that Vlad is connected to him since he has arrived at Gotham the same night."

Tim huffed as he adjusted his collar of his suit, "So you think that Vlad hired him, huh?"

Damian scowle, "Why not just go straight to him then to attend a gala that Masters is holding to get it over with?"

Currently, Bruce and his three adopted sons were at the entrance to the manor that Vlad Masters owns in Gotham. He originally lives in Wisconsin, but at the moment he was in Gotham to study gadgets that could 'benefit the world'.

Bruce gazed at his youngest son sternly. "To make sure that Vlad has other business other than to study Gotham's technology. No stop complaining. Behave."

* * *

"I didn't know he had a son,"Tim stated, as he stood beside Bruce. Dick and Damian were currently at the buffet table to cure their hunger.

Bruce looked at the direction to where Tim was pointing. There was a man with a gray pony-tailed hair and indigo eyes, which Bruce knew was Vladimir Masters. Beside him was a boy with sligthly spiky raven hair and dull-colored blue eyes particularly staring at nothing, and was rather silent. The boy was rather short, only reaching Vlad's abdomen, and his skin was really pale.

The billionaire playboy nodded, "Let's go."

The father and his adopted son approached the pair just as the lady that Vlad was talking to excused herself, a perfect opportunity to catch a conversation with the man. He plastered on his charming smile, with Tim doing the same, "Mr. Masters, how are you? I hope that your stay in Gotham is acceptable?"

Vlad chuckled, as he shook hands with Bruce. "I have been well. Gotham is such a productive city in the technological position..."

As their conversation drifted off to technology, Tim took this chance to stand next to the silent boy. "Hi there, I'm Tim."

The boy stiffened as he took a glance at the older boy. "...Daniel..."

Tim smiled. "Sooo, are you Vlad's son?" The boy hesitated before nodding. "Cool. So are you his legit son or are you adopted?"

"...My mother died when she gave birth to me..."

The genius raised an eyebrow as he was now standing in front of the shorter boy. "I never heard of Mr. Masters marrying a woman..."

"It's because mother gave birth to me before their wedding became official in the media... The wedding was canceled when mother died."

Tim nodded. "Ah, I see... Hey, you wanna meet my other brothers?" Before Daniel could argue, Tim turned to Vlad. "Um, excuse me Mr. Masters, may I borrow Daniel so I can introduce him to my brothers?"

Vlad smiled politely at him, "Why, of course." He looked straight at Daniel's eyes with a cold gaze that was expertly masked. "Daniel, don't wander around for too long, understand?"

"Understood."

* * *

"Hi Danny! Oh, do you mind if I call you Danny? Cuz Daniel is such a mouthful!"

Damian and Tim rolled their eyes at their older brother's enthusiasm, while Daniel just stared at him in bewilderment. "Um, a-alright..."

Dick grinned as he shoved a small stick with strawberries that was covered in chocolate. "Fondue?"

Danny hesitantly accepted the sweet snack and slowly took a bite. While he was busy savoring the sweet treat, Dick turned to Tim and whispered lowly. "Do you really think he's Vlad's legit son?"

Tim narrowed his eyes at Danny. "No... It just seems so... unreal." The three brothers gazed at Danny, then Vlad, then back at Danny. "And besides, I don't think Masters' is treating him right." The smartest Wayne kid caught Danny glance at Vlad. 'Wait... Why are his eyes green!?'

*BZ-BZZZPPP*

Suddenly, all the lights went off with an electrical buzz. The party guests screamed in fright/surprise while the Waynes huddled together. Bruce looked around to make sure everyone was not injured, but realized that Vlad and his 'son' were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Dick questioned outloud. Just as he asked this, an evil, echo-y laugh resounded around the ballroom.

"So, you lot are the famous Wayne Family." Just then, Bruce felt a cold presence just behind him and a eerie voice whispered in his ear. "And you must be... Batman..."

The billionaire vigilante swiftly turned behind him to find a blue skinned vampire-like being materialized a few feet above the floor. The Wayne boys took this as a sign to scatter towards a hiding place to change while their father acts as a 'helpless citizen'. Bruce narrowed his eyes as the other guests backed away from the monster. "Who are you?"

The glowing vampire-like being smirked, his fangs showing, his white red cape fluttering behind him menacingly.

"Plasmius."

* * *

 **Reviews make me vomit rainbows. Especially if they are positive reviews.**

 **Crystal013: Which is a good thing... I guess?**

 **Me: *shrugs* Sorry, too much Lucky Charms.**


	7. Joining the Batfam

**There was an error in last chapter's AN; I gave you 2 choices on who will be Dick's one-and-only. But his true love is Starfire in this story because we don't see much of it in the comics, except for that one comic, Earth 22, where Dick and Kori have a kid named Mar'i (what a cutiepie)**

 **And as for Guest of Honor: I COULD make it a DamixCass because it is also hinted in the comics that Dami has a thing for Cass, yeh I did some research. But how 'bout giving DamixMaps a chance? Plus I am making Damian 12 yrs old while Cass is around Jason's age. I appreciate your reviews, I truly do. I hope you understand that. And I'm sticking to DannyxSam, trust me, Sam and Tucker will have a part in this ;) But just remember that this is an AU. Once again, thank you so very much for your support. (I'm glad you hate Vlad too; down with the Cheesehead)**

 **To I'm a cheese: Oh golly ghost goop, I hope you'll be okay. I hope this update boosts up your mood. Get well soon :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I seriously appreciate it. And yes, I now discovered that Bruce DID adopt Cass, but I still don't know much about Steph.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved.**

 **Note: I don't have a Beta Reader and my eyes hurt too much to actually fix any errors. So sorry. (Beta: Now you do lol XD)**

 **Beta Reader: Crystal013**

* * *

Tim was always prepared, that was what all the Bat-family members knew. Just before they entered the ballroom, Tim rushed out first and hid a suitcase that had their costumes behind a bookshelf in a nearby library.

So the three Wayne kids rushed to the black rectangular case, getting out their respective costumes, hurrying to the bathroom connected to the library, and hastily changed into their superhero outfits. They made it clear that Nightwing and Robin would fight the glowing vampire to give Bruce time to change into his Batman suit, while Red Robin would lead the guests out of the manor.

Nightwing and Robin arrived at the ballroom, only to find Bruce narrowly dodging pink-colored beams, with Red Robin leading the screaming and panicking crowd calmly towards the exit.

The vampire-wannabe grinned evilly, "Now then, the whole family is here, now that there are no distractions...it is time for climax to begin,"He said as he powered up a large ball of pink glowing energy around his black gloved hand, aiming it at Nightwing and Robin. At that time, Bruce thought 'Screw it', abandoning the 'innocent citizen' role. Swiping out batarangs, that were hidden in his utility belt around his waist, that he always wore in case a villain was attacking him when he is out-of-suit (it was hidden under his shirt).

Nightwing pushed his youngest brother aside, to avoid Damien being fried by the beam. He used the distraction of Bruce's batarangs hitting the vampire's hand to ready his Eskrima sticks and charge at the fanged glowing creature while Robin and Red Robin threw bird-a-rangs at him.

To say the Batfam was shocked that their attacks passed through the vampire, the same thing happening to Nightwing landing in a crouch when he tried to land a hit on the vampire guy. Said vampire guy chuckled,"That won't do, my boy. You see, I am what is known as a ghost."

"Well then, Spooky, tell us what you want, and where you put Mr. Masters and his son!"Nightwing countered.

"Or maybe..."Bruce trailed, narrowing his eyes. "You are Vladimir Masters, since he disappeared the same time right after you appeared."

The ghost sarcastically clapped his hands, with a smug smirk. "Oh you are quite the detective, Mr. Wayne, but no matter, I shall destroy you and your little brats, before word gets out on who I really am." Suddenly, he grinned, "But to make things more easier; Daniel!"

The vigilantes, minus Bruce who had seen this coming, eyes widening in shock when they see the villain they were trying to track down; materialize out of thin air, floating beside the vampiric ghost. His hood was down so that they got a good look at the boy's slightly tanned skin, and dull emerald eyes.

"Danny...what did you do to Danny!?" Red Robin furiously questioned.

Instead of answering, Vlad motioned for his slave to attack them. The sad boy nicknamed Danny, quietly sighed, firing green blasts at Red Robin. The blasts were far too quick and many, for the red and black-colored robin to dodge. That made Bruce growl, pulling out multiple exploding batarangs, tossing them at the vampire ghost, who was obviously controlling the child dubbed Danny. Vlad was far too busy, watching his 'son' fire ecto-blast after ecto-blast at the Robins to notice the sharp projectiles, and to turn intangible to not get harmed himself. He growled lowly in pain, as the weapon sliced into his arm before exploding, the force of the explosion making the vampire crash into the brick wall leaving a Vlad-shaped crater in the stone. Red Robin rushed towards Vlad with his bo staff to try, at least, land a hit at him.

"Danny, stop this!"Nightwing yelled out, dodging the incoming green blasts, that vaguely reminded him of his girlfriend's starbolts.

Danny shook his head, continuing to fire at him. He turned intangible, sensing Robin about to slash his back with a katana. Robin jumped back with a backflip, landing beside the ex-assassin to kick him onto his back. Robin quietly yelped in pain at the strong impact that sent him tumbling forward to the floor. Danny walked towards the still recovering Robin, hands lit and radiating up with a ecto-blast, slowly raising his hand, his face and eyes blank.

He was startled when strong hands grabbed at his forearms, twirling him around to meet the gaze of Nightwing, his black and blue form towering him. "Danny, please stop this! you don't have to listen to whatever he says! We know you don't have a choice but to follow orders!"

Danny was shocked for a moment, before he narrowed his glowing eyes, "You know nothing. You won't understand."

Nightwing's eyes softened a bit, "Danny, he's abusing you, we know it from your actions when he's around. So please listen to us."

"How can I trust you?"Danny snapped, stepping back slightly, form tensing; hostile.

"DANIEL!" Vlad seethed, after he was encased in ice by Bruce's ice pellet, "ELIMINATE THEM! NOW!"

As he said that, Danny's green glowing eyes intensified. He clutched Nightwing's wrist, throwing Nightwing across the room. He heard Robin growl at him and blocked his katana, his hands charged up with ecto-energy. Robin kept slashing at him with his katana, while Nightwing grunted in pain as he slowly stood up. He saw Red Robin with his staff readily charging at the older ghost, who successfully had already broke out of the ice. The 3rd Robin was about to hit the ghost with his staff, when a loud BANG resounded from around the ballroom. All eyes turned towards the anti-hero who wore a red helmet standing by the entrance. In his hands he held 2 silver pistols that was accented with neon green designs, smoke coming out of it.

Vlad screeched in pain as an ecto-bullet was successfully shot into his abdomen, Red Hood narrowed his eyes as he came closer, pistols readied.

"Red Hood, what is that? How come your weapon affected him, while ours didn't?" Red Robin asked his brother.

Red Hood shrugged nonchalantly, shooting a second bullet at Vlad's knee, successfully knocking him down to the ground, "I found it at one of the rooms I came across, while trying to find you guys. I examined the bullets; they're different from normal bullets, so I thought I'd give them a try."

Vlad snarled, clutching his bleeding abdomen with his hands from his crumpled position on the floor. "You! How did you get into my lab!?"

Red Hood smirked under his helmet, "Magic." He stalked towards the fallen ghost, but was stopped when a short glowing figure materialized in front of him. Red Hood rolled to the side to avoid the green blast thrown at him. Danny narrowed his eyes and kept firing ecto-blasts at him, but he kept dodging. Running out of patience, Danny flew towards him sending a kick to Hood. When he saw Hood about to shoot him, Danny used this opportunity to quickly turn invisible and flew behind Hood and kicked him on his back instead, like he did to Robin. Bruce threw an ice pellet at him, successfully encasing the young ghost in ice. He was about to break free when something hard smack against his head, rendering him too dizzy to do anything.

Nightwing, the one who hit him, moved to stand in front of the white haired child, while his brothers and his foster father were busy dealing with the other ghost. The oldest former Robin held Danny's face in his gloved hands with a determined look, not hindered by Danny's flat blank eyes and emotionless face. "Danny, listen. Whatever Vlad said or did to you, was beyond legal or humane. You are not a tool. You are not a slave. And most certainly you are not a monster like him!"

Danny paused in his struggling and glared at the Bludhaven hero. "Yes I am! I have... I was trained-taught to obey my... my master. And... we are very alike in... in terms of species."

Nightwing sighed, "Danny, please. Vlad is not your master. You have every right to make your own decisions. Come with us, we can help you. We can take away your pain."

That statement made something snap within Danny's consciousness, his blank eyes suddenly filling with emotion, "Y-you can?"

The masked hero smiled sadly at Danny's glassy green orbs, "Yeah, we most definitely can. We can give you a new home, a better life, and a family. All you need to do is to stop listening to him. So, will you please help us?"

"DANIEL!"

The white haired child breathed in slowly and closed his eyes. He then opened his glowing eyes in determination.

"Yes."

* * *

"Daniel! What in blazes are you doing!?"Vlad demanded, when he avoided an all-too familiar green ecto-blast, now somehow back in the air even with his injuries. The vampire-looking ghost was floating above the Batfam, clutching his bleeding stomach with a few scratches on his face and suit from the ecto-bullets he narrowly avoided. "Have you lost your mind, child!? I ordered you to attack them! Not me!"

Danny floated to hover in front of his so-called father with an angered and determined expression, hands charged up and ready to fire. "I... I don't want to... to listen to you."

Vlad snarled at him. "Have you forgotten your place!? I am your master, you listen to me and me only! Do not forget the punishment that will come after this!"

"Oh, I doubt that." Red Hood commented, as he shot a bullet near Vlad's head to emphasize that he was on Danny's side and won't hesitate to shoot him if he hurts the ghostly child.

Danny, with tears threatening to escape, yelled out. "I'm tired of being ordered around! I'm tired of killing people just because you think it's funny! I... I don't want to be a slave anymore!" And with that, Danny released a loud and powerful wail that came out of his mouth, along with green waves. The Batclan covered their ears when Danny's scream turned into a very loud and destructive noise that resembled multiple whales talking, or thousands of ghosts wailing in pain.

The forced severely knocked Vlad towards a wall, cracking the ceiling, bits of it falling onto him from the force of the wail. The ballroom started to fall apart as Danny slowly started to revert back to his human form. When the wail ended, Nightwing quickly rushed towards the falling child and caught him in his arms.

"Get him out of here, now! This place is starting to fall apart!" Bruce ordered, emphasizing the collapsing ceiling. The Batkids scrambled to get out while Bruce and Red Hood stayed put.

"This should trap him... I think." Red Hood said and got out a silver and green thermos. "Another thingy-ma-jig that I found in his lab." Hood answered when he got a questioning glance from Bruce. Red Hood quickly aimed at the pile of rubble and pressed a button. Vlad screamed as he was sucked into the cylindrical object. Red Hood grinned, "I knew it was something more than a soup thermos!"

"Let's go." Bruce then continued to drag a complaining anti-hero out of the collapsing building.

* * *

"-nd Vlad Masters was nowhere to be found. However, his son, Daniel, survived. It is still a complete shock that Vlad revealed he has a son just a few days ago. Bruce Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Enterprise, offered to take in Daniel and guide him to the righteous path and to comfort him about his father's death-"

*CLICK*

"Blah blah blah..." Jason mumbled childishly, as he changed the channel to something more entertaining. "So, how's the kid?" The second eldest son asked his brother, Tim, as he sat down beside him with a tired sigh.

"He's in the infirmary, recovering rather quickly. Bruce did a DNA test, and discovered what seems to be called ectoplasm in his system. He said that Danny has ghost DNA and that what you used against Masters were weapons that was lined with ectoranium, something to fight off ghosts, like kryptonite."

"I cannot believe father is adopting yet another child,"Damian commented stubbornly as he entered the living room to sit on a single sofa, away from his brothers he officially dubbed as idiots.

Jason shrugged without a care in the world, while Tim leaned back on his seat. "Who knows, maybe he'll be a great addition to the family."

The bad boy of the family snorted, putting a hand on one of his guns, that was strapped to his belt. "As long as he stays away from my babies."

"You are delusional, Todd."

* * *

 **FRIKKIN FINALLY FINISHED!**

 **Sooo... Why did Danny just downright accepted Nightwing's offer? Because he is so damn sick of Vlad abusing him. Plus, Danny has this ability to sense someone's aura. And he sensed that Nightwing's aura is good, as well as Bruce and Tim's aura. Dami and Jay? Eh, not so much. He trusts Nightwing because of his aura and his promise to keep him away from pain, which he does believe. And Jayjay is pretty smart to actually find Vlad's not-so-secret lab and made a good guess that the soup thermos was actually a contraption to trap ghosts.**

 **But wait, what about the Fentons and Sam and Tuck? All shall be revealed in the future. So be patient :)**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Welcome to The Family

**I had a very fun birthday. I hope this chapter brings you amusement.**

 **Disclaimer: ...nah...**

 **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Please thank ShiraYukiShadow ** **for helping me with the new title of this story :)**

* * *

 _"Aw look Mads, he has my eyes!"_

 _"Oh Jack he looks just like you! He's so adorable, our little angel..."_

 _"Mommy, mommy! Can I please name him? I know a perfect name!"_

 _"Why not, Jazz-honey?"_

 _"Go ahead, Jazzy-pants!"_

 _"Hmmm... How about... Daniel?"_

 _"Daniel... Daniel James Fenton... Oh what a perfect name!"_

 _"Welcome to the family, Danny-boy."  
_

* * *

Glowing, bright neon green eyes shot open as the shaggy black haired boy sat up abruptly, holding the man by the collar of his shirt.

Dick, his icy blue eyes wide in shock, held up his hands. "Whoa, calm down, Danny. I was just gonna check your temperature."

Danny's breathing slowed down a bit and his ghostly green eyes reverted back to icy blue once he saw the thermometer in Dick's hand. The child took a moment to calm his breathing before letting go of the man and settling down against the fluffy white pillow. But before Dick could get the thermometer near Danny's mouth, his baby blue eyes darter around the white room. "Wh-where am I!?"

Seeing the teen panicking, Dick gently and slowly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Danny. You're safe, I promise. You're in the infirmary and you caught a small bug when you, uh, _screamed._ Like, _supersonic screeching scream_." **(AN: It's a Smosh reference :])**

"You... Y-you're not... going to... d-dissect me?" Danny asked innocently.

Dick's jaw dropped. "Wait... What!? You really think I'd-WHAT!?"

Danny fidgeted on the ends of his dress shirt since someone must've took his black suit jacket. "... I'm sorry..."

It took a full minute for Dick to process everything; Danny must've gotten through some really nasty things other than being a slave and being acrobat took heaved a sigh as he set down the forgotten thermometer on a nightstand. "Okay, fever can wait for a moment... Danny, what do you mean _dissect?_ Who dissected you?"

The broken child bowed his head down, his ebony bangs covering his eyes as tears threatened to escaped. "Th-the p-p-people in wh-white... Th-they hurt m-me a-and n-needles a-and white room a-and, and..." By now Danny was quietly sobbing his eyes out as he hugged himself, his small frame shaking sligthly from the force of the sobs.

Dick sadly gazed at the crying boy in front of him. He gritted his teeth at the thought of those people doing something so _very wrong_ and absolutely illegal. Without a second thought, Dick sat down beside Danny and hugged him tightly as he ran his hands through the younger's soft hair. "Shhh, it's okay Danny... I promise nobody here will do any of that to you. We won't let them hurt you anymore, I promise.. It's gonna be okay Danny, it's okay..."

Bruce walked in at the time and stared at the scene in front of him with a sad and gentle smile. He silently walked in and sat down on the chair where previously sat on and sligthly ruffled Danny's hair. "It's gonna be alright."

Danny sniffed and peeked at the billionaire. "R-really?"

Dick pulled back and grinned, wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulder. "Yup! Ya know why?"

"...why?"

Bruce rested his hand on top of his head. "Because I will be adopting you."

* * *

 _ **A Few Days Later...**_

"Danny! Oh little brother~!" Dick, not bothering to knock, waltz into the room of the newest member of the family. Danny looked up from his card tower and smiled happily.

He stood up and rushed towards his new adopted brother to give him a loving hug. "Dick!"

The eldest bat kid smiled as he let the younger one nuzzle him. _'Ah~ Finally, someone who appreciates my hugs!'_ Still grinning, Dick ruffled his little brother's hair. "Hey kiddo, let's go get some breakfast!"

Danny nodded happily and held onto Dick's shirt. The first few days of being with the family was rather eventful, to say the least.

* * *

 _"Alright, Danny. Can you tell me how in bat's name did Vlad Masters knew that I'm Batman?"_

 _Danny tilted his head sligthly. "Well, he said that he was keeping track of you from the start, ever since you became Batman. I think it has something to do with the Justice League..."_

 _Dick hummed in thought. "You think that he's targeting you because you have access to the League? And that you're one of the founding members?"_

 _Bruce nodded. "It seems so."_

 _"Uhmmm, can I, uh, ask something?" The adults' attention immediately focused on the child sitting on the infirmary bed. "...are you a vampire?"_

 _Bruce stared blankly ahead, not particularly looking at anything while Dick laughed his butt off. Danny then turned to look at the laughing man. "You're Nightwing... Does that mean you can fly? And why did you wore scaly panties when you first became Robin?"_

 _Bruce smirked at Dick's silence.  
_

* * *

 _"Jay, this is Danny, Danny this is Jason AKA Red Hood!"_

 _Danny peeked from behind Dick as he gazed at the other batkids; Jason, Damian and Tim. Damian was staring at Danny with a slight frown (typical), Tim was smiling sligthly, and Jason was raising an eyebrow at the newest kid._

 _"Now that I got a closer look at him... Why does the universe want Bruce to have black haired, blue eyed kids?"_

 _Everyone, minus Bruce and Danny, shrugged, knowing that the question will forever be unanswered.  
_

* * *

"Drake! I demand you hand that last sausage to me!"

"No way, demon! I got it first!"

"Guys, how 'bout we just split them up?"

"Shut your trap, Grayson!"

"Tell that to yourself, brat!"

"This is veeeerrry amusing. I hope this ends in a joust."

"Not helping, Jason!"

Bruce sighed for the tenth time that day as he continued to read his newspaper as he completely ignored his bickering sons while occasionally glancing at the silent teen chewing on a piece of toast. He silently prayed that Danny would be the messiah of this deranged, violent family.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If you spot any errors/spelling mistake/grammar mistake, it means that I have absolutely zero Beta and I have no time to fix the errors because of my sensitive eyes.**

 **Please review! Thank you**


	9. Milkshakes

**I own absolutely nothing. And once again, the characters are OOC for the sake of fanfiction.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, for once in his life, had never once failed to identify a person's full biography. But this one was an exception.

The only information that he had acquired about Daniel was that Vlad Masters suddenly adopts a random kid and only made his appearance a few months later. He scoured Masters' mansion in Wisconsin and there was no information at all about the kid. There was a list of things that Masters had planned stored away securely in a high-tech computer. With the help from Red Robin they had successfully broke the firewall and other such tight securities. And that was when they found out about Danny's horrific history.

There were records of Danny's abilities and medical history. The boy grew up in an organization facility known as the G.I.W. and was raised to become the perfect human-ghost weapon. And then Vlad took him under his wing, offering that he will be the one to continue his training by paying the organization millions of cash. There wasn't any history about his family, though. Just that he was raised and trained to become a killer, much like his youngest son, Damian. They do both have a lot in common.

As Red Robin started to download the information, Batman started to wander around the lab. He spotted some kind of circular metal door at the far corner, away from the tables filled with chemicals and gooey-objects in test tubes. He had recently discovered that they were ectoplasm.

Once he reached the metal door, he tapped on it and fiddled with the little box next to it that contained a red button. He pressed it and the door automatically opened to reveal a green swirly image.

"Whoa... What _is_ that?' Red Robin questioned as he pocketed the thumb drive.

Batman didn't answer him as he let his hand enter the portal of swirling green. He felt nothing but a slight chill.

"A portal?" Red Robin questioned as he walked beside his mentor. Batman was a bit surprised when Red Robin entered his own head. "Whoa! This place is so cool!" Raising an eyebrow, Batman did the same.

What they saw was a never ending green realm with purple doors and purple floating lands scattered about. They retreated back and Batman turned to his third Robin. "We need to find the blueprint of this thing and study it further."

"Roger."

* * *

Dick was humming happily as he helped Danny build a card tower in the living room. Damian was reading a very thick boy while Jason was lounging on the couch with a can of soda in hand, watching a wrestling show.

The eldest was glad Danny still knew how to have fun like a normal child, unlike a certain 'demon-like assassin' in the family. Though he did sometimes catch the youngest child feeding birds with a tiny smile on his face. Of course he took a picture. Why wouldn't he take a picture black-mail worthy image like that? Besides, the acrobat did have a photo album stored away containing pictures of him when he was young, when Jason joined the family, then Tim, then finally Damian. He was glad that Alfred was there to help him make the album and take pictures when he wasn't present.

Speaking of photos; Dick scooch away from Danny, ignoring the questioning gaze of Jason, and took out his iPhone. He then discreetly took a picture of Danny stacking up cards. Smirking victoriously, he shrugged at Jason before going back to help Danny build a tower. Jason snorted as Dick began to hum a tune again.

Damian just flipped onto another page.

* * *

Danny curiously watched as Dick went around the kitchen. The boy was currently wearing a white shirt with red accents and collar and a red oval in the middle, light blue sligthly baggy jeans, and a red sweater underneath the shirt. This was really comfortable than the fancy dresses his mas- _Vlad_ used to make him wear. And Dick, he just wore a simple black shirt, light brown pants, and a chain necklace.

Dick decided that Danny needed something sweet, besides the brownies and cookies that Alfred would make them. He hummed once again as he got all the ingredients and approached the blender. He ignored Danny's questioning stare and a few minutes later, he was done with his masterpiece. With a grin, he approached the teen with 2 collins glass filled with chocolate milkshake complete with a straw, a single stick-o, wheat cream, and a cherry on top. He then sat on the stool next to him and placed a milkshake onto the table in front of Danny.

"What's this?" Danny asked quietly, still not used of talking loudly since he was forbade to talk when he spent his childhood with the facility filled with people who liked to hurt him.

Dick grinned brightly. "It's called a milkshake! Try it!" He took a sip of his own milkshake as he watched Danny cautiously bringing his lip on the green-colored straw.

Danny's eyes widened as he took a sip. "...yum."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Dick mouthed a 'yes' as he sligthly brought a fist up in victory while Danny continued to take a sip of the sweet beverage. Then, Jason came in and practically ruined the moment.

"Why wasn't I invited!?"

"Because you tried to _shoot_ me when I tried to wake you up for milkshake-time! I told you to stop getting drunk while watching a movie marathon very late at night!"

"I can't help it Dick, _I'm a man_!"

* * *

Danny quietly sat on the railings as he watched Nightwing and Robin train. Red Robin was busy at the batcomputer while Bruce was still in a business meeting. He focused on the different moves the older and younger vigilantes used to attack each other. Robin was more on the brutal and professional side while Nightwing used acrobatic moves to aid him in his fight.

He watched as Nightwing successfully tripped Robin, only for the younger to get back and and charge at his older brother with a cry of war. Since tonight they weren't using their weapons, they were forced to shred each other with their bare hands.

He recognized some of the moves that was taught to him by various professional fighters. He got bored after a while and jumped down to walk towards Red Robin to see what he was doing. Danny tilted his head as he watched Red Robin reading information and updates on Arkham Asylum and its major inmates like a clown named Joker, a short pudgy man with a long sharp nose named Penguin, and other dangerous-looking criminals.

"So Danny..." The teen looked at the older one in surprise at being referred to. "How is your stay in the manor so far? Any interesting happened?"

"Milkshake."

Suddenly, Red Robin stood up to face Nightwing with a betrayed expression. "How come I wasn't invited!?"

Nightwing shrugged after he dodge a kick from Robin. "You weren't here at the time!" Red Robin huffed and sat back down as Nightwing cackled and kept dodging the blows from the ticked-off Robin.

"Hey Danny," Red Robin then decided to change the subject as he gazed at him with his domino mask. "Have you ever tried hacking?"

"Hacking...?"

Red Robin smirked. "It'll help you gain blackmail from anyone's computer; preferably Dick."

"Does he really deserve such punishment?"

Red Robin shrugged. "It was his fault for not inviting me for milkshake-time."

"...I like milkshakes."

"Yeah, me too. That's why blackmail is the perfect punishment for him. I think I once saw a picture of Dick drooling while cuddling a toy bear. So I need your help in obtaining that objective. Oh I can't wait to teach you all about hacking. I could be the Master Hacker and you could be my partner! Or my secretary."

"...sounds like fun."

* * *

 _ **Do you have any suggestion on brotherly fluff? Like, camping or a beach trip.**_

 **Please Review! Thank you**


	10. Little Brothers

**This chapter was suggested by _miss mysteri_**

 **Thank you for helping me with this chapter :)**

 **And Dick is incredibly OOC in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Danny watched as Bruce study a blueprint with the words 'Ghost Portal' on it. Bruce had asked him if he knew what it was. Danny told him that his previous master used it to go to the Ghost Zone. Sometimes, a ghost, preferably Vlad's acquaintance, would come out through it. Bruce knew it was dangerous to actually build it and he thought it was a good idea to destroy the Ghost Portal in Wisconsin.

Tim was building more batarangs and bird-a-rangs at another table not too far away. He went there and watch him screw a piece of sharp metal to another sharp metal in the form of a bat. He still didn't quite understood why everything was bat or bird related. Though Dick answered that it was for 'appearance'.

They spent a few more minutes in the batcave before Alfred announced that it was lunch time. Tim and Alfred both had to combine their efforts to coax Bruce out of the cave while Dick just came to get Danny.

Danny liked Dick. He was very nice to him and spoiled him silly.

Tim was okay. He was nice and very smart and would sometimes fire a conversation with him. Danny loved it when Tim talked about astronomy.

Jason was... okay, so Jason wasn't always around. Danny viewed him as the black sheep of the family. He was wild and ruthless and won't hesitate to stab you in the back, thus Danny made a mental note not to anger him or be around him much. He learnt that the only one that can control the wild man was the family butler.

And finally, Damian. Danny doesn't know much about him other than he likes to read thick books and that he trains very hard.

* * *

"You are just going to leave me with _him!?_ " Damian complained as he pointed a finger at Danny's direction. He, Danny, and Bruce were currently in Bruce's study, both seating on separate seats in front of a desk where Bruce sat.

Bruce sighed. "There is a very important meeting that I need to attend to, Dick is back in Bludhaven, Jason is currently _busy_ at the moment, and Tim is with the Titans. So to answer your question, yes son, I am leaving you with Danny to bond together."

"-Tt-" Damian crossed his arms as his father stood up.

"Alright, I shall be taking my leave and I won't be back until later tonight. Dick said that he might make it here later in the afternoon. Now, play nice and no killing. That means you, Damian."

Danny stared down at his lap as his adopted father finally exited the room. Damian scowled and glanced at him. "I still wonder why father adopted a supernatural child such as yourself."

Danny winced at the harsh tone. "I-I do not know."

Damian scoffed. "Where did you even come from anyway?"

"In a-a facility."

"So you were a lab rat?" Damian smirked. "-Tt-. As expected from a being like you. Who has even heard of a person half dead _and_ half alive?"

Danny clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "It's not nice to be talked about so rudely."

"So Grayson has finally gotten to you, eh? Typical of the circus gypsy. What do you even know about humanity if you are a being who is half way to death? Did scientist rip you apart and study your insides?"

Damian admitted that he was shocked when Danny suddenly pounced on him. He knew that it had something to do to what he said. Well, what can he do? He was bored and wanted to anger someone. But he did not expect this child older than him to act so hostile. He thought that Danny was just a quiet child who would take insults without any violence. Perhaps he was wrong. He should've listened to Grayson when he lectured him about 'other people's feelings'.

"Do _not_ talk about that! You do not understand!"

Damian growled back. "What do I _now_ understand? About living in a life of pain!?"

Danny gripped Damian's shirt with glassy eyes. "...yes. For all of my life I have been trained to kill, only to gain very painful punishment and never receive praise. They _dissected_ me without a second thought about how _I_ would feel! They all say that I am an evil being that doesn't have any emotions! It hurts, Damian! I just... I really don't want to hurt you or anyone..." Danny's shoulder slumped as he slowly stood up from the boy. He then hugged himself with his bangs covering his eyes. "I... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."

Damian stood up as he watched the teen mutter apologizes over and over. His eyes narrowed in thought. _'I... I guess we are no different after all.'_ He scowled when he thought back to his time with the League of Assassins. He sighed and looked back at Danny. "-Tt-, you are in no need to apologize for it is I who should be apologizing."

Danny's head snapped up at him in surprise. "Wh-why? I was the one who assaulted you. I should be punished for that..."

Damian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I said some very unpleasant things to you and for that, I apologize. It was very rude of me. And besides, it seems that we have something in common."

"How so?" Damian motioned for Danny to seat on the single sofas while he did the same.

Danny listened intently as Damian told him of his own origins. He was raised in an organization of assassins, was taught to kill and be arrogant. His grandfather had taught him how to be the greatest assassin and that they would rule the world together. His mother? Well, he didn't saw his mother much since she pretty much dumped him into the care of his father.

Danny smiled sligthly. "So I guess we have a lot in common."

Damian nodded. "I suppose so."

"...I really am sorry though."

"I feel the same, Daniel."

"You're not angry at me, are you?" Danny questioned as he looked straightly at Damian's icy blue eyes.

Damian gave a very tiny smile and shook his head. "Not anymore. At first I was very skeptic on why father has decided to adopt another child. But now I understand that he adopts you, Grayson, Todd, and even Drake because he understood your pain. And I respect that."

"Bruce is a very kind man."

"That he is..." The young adopted brothers stayed in an awkward silence until Damian decided to break it when he caught Danny creepily staring at nothing, or rather, what is in front of him. "So, since Pennyworth is busy cleaning and Grayson won't be here in a few more hours, what do you suggest we do?"

Danny looked at him with wide blue eyes. "I don't really know."

At seeing his eyes and realizing how Grayson acts towards him, Damian had a sudden idea. He smirked evilly. "I think I know what we will be doing. But I need your full cooperation."

Danny nodded.

* * *

"Danny! Damian!" Dick called out as he entered the living room. He scratched his head in thought when he found that it was empty. He was about to leave when suddenly, he felt sticky all over. "ARGH!"

Danny giggled as he turned visible, floating above the man as he carried an empty bucket that was previously filled with honey. Damian smirked evilly from the shadows.

"Danny! Why!?" Dick yelled out in betrayal.

Danny floated back down, set the bucket aside, and promptly hugged the elder. "I'm sorry big brother. Please don't be angry at me."

Dick was practically cooing at how adorable Danny was acting, not noticing how Damian was throwing glitter and small streamers at him that stuck to him because of the sticky substance. Danny looked slightly behind Dick's back, who was currently pinching his cheeks, to find Damian giving him a thumbs up to indicate the signal. Nodding, Danny looked up at Dick, purposely making his eyes large and sparkle.

"Big brother, will you please make me and Damian a big chocolate milkshake with extra wheat cream and sprinkles and chocolate chips? Please big brother, please?"

Almost instantly, Dick did as what he was told with a dazed grin. Danny and Damian high-fived each other with victorious smirked. Danny felt sorry for Dick since he only acted as such because he craved for brotherly affection and one of his brothers to act adorably to him. But he shrugged it off when Damian promised him milkshakes.

* * *

Tim and Jason dryly glanced at each other, than back at the scene unfolding before them.

Damian and Danny were lounging on the couch while drinking milkshakes and Dick, oh poor Dick was covered in honey, colored feathers, glitters, and streamers while bringing the youngest brothers a plate of cookies. On his head was a cone-like hat with the word DUNCE written on it.

"This is the first time I have seen Dick act so stupidly just because he craves affection." Jason stated. Tim just looked on with jealousy, wanting to join in the fun. But he needed to keep the responsible, smart-ass persona he would always possess.

Then Bruce and Alfred walked in. Alfred sighed while Bruce face-palmed.

"I don't even want to know..."

* * *

 _ **Please Read, Review, and Suggest!**_


	11. Thinking Back

_**ShiraYukiShadow **_**has suggested that I make a chapter on Danny's thoughts on when he first met the Batfam. _So this chapter takes place in Chapter 8: Welcome to The Family_**

 **You can say that this is an extended version of Chapter 8**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **Note: Please welcome my new Beta: _Crystal013_  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except for the few minor OCs that will come in. Eventually.**

 **Important Reminder:** _Italics_ **are Flashbacks. Please remember that each Flashbacks are in different timelines. For example, the first flashback takes place AFTER Danny got out of the infirmary. The second flashback takes place DURING Danny's time in the infirmary. The third flashback takes place a few days after Danny's time in the infirmary and so on.**

* * *

When Danny first talked to Tim, he had a friendly and intelligent aura. One that seems very capable of handling puzzling situations. Tim was nice to him and had the expression of wanting to be his friend, in which, Danny was grateful. He also loved it when they would just sit down by the fireplace in the library to read books together and share some facts that they had learned from a book all the while eating a plate of cookies complete milk.

* * *

 _Danny was sitting in the library reading a book. It was the day after he was checked out of the infirmary and Dick gladly showed him where he can read various kinds of books. Currently, he was in a sofa with an astronomy book on his lap. The various stars and planets greatly caught his attention. Then, he flinched when he heard the door open and came in Tim._

 _Seeing the startled teen, Tim smiled and waved as he got closer to him. "Hey Danny. Glad to see your okay."_

 _Danny stared at him cautiously before nodding slowly. Tim sat down next to him after he got his own book. "Astronomy, huh? So you like space?" When Danny nodded, Tim grinned. "That's a really nice choice. Hey did you know that Jupiter was named after the Roman god of sky and thunder?"_

 _Danny intently listened to Tim as he told him fun facts about the planets. Tim was the one who got him to love astronomy even more.  
_

* * *

Dick was very energetic, enthusiastic, and a model brother, almost like a mother hen. Danny immediately liked him when he offered him fondue back at the gala, when he comforted him when he told him bits of the past when he was recovering at the infirmary, and when he presented him the divine taste of milkshakes. He knew that Dick would do everything in his power to keep his brothers safe, including Danny himself. Even if he had just recently joined the family.

* * *

 _Danny let Dick take out the thermometer out of his mouth and heard him sight in relief. "Well, the good news is that your fever is practically gone... Hold on, Danny, I'll be right back."_

 _Danny watched as Dick leave him. It was a few hours later after he had his breakdown and Bruce excused himself rather hastily when the butler came in and announced that there was an emergency that Bruce couldn't just ignore. Bruce told Dick to stay with Danny and the acrobat was more than happy to oblige. The blue eyed teen sat on the rather comfy, twiddling his thumbs around. He sat up straight when Dick came back holding a tray containing a medium bowl and a tall glass filled with orange liquid. Dick grinned at Danny's curious gaze and sat on the chair next to the bed. He took a spoonful of Alfred's famous chicken soup and held it near to Danny's mouth._

 _"It's about time you eat. So hear! Say 'ah'~" Danny stared cautiously at the spoon, then to the smiling man, then back at the utensil. He slowly opened his mouth and Dick gently fed him the liquid food. This went about a few more spoonfuls before Dick helped Danny drink a glass of orange juice._

 _Danny felt something warm inside as Dick continued to coddle him. Danny asked why Dick was doing this and the man only smiled fondly._

 _"I did the same to my other brothers. It's my full responsibility to be there and care for them when Bruce is just too busy to do it. And since you're now a part of the family and my little brother, it is my duty to make sure you're a-okay!"  
_

* * *

Jason was a hard one. Sometimes, he would catch the second oldest brother glancing at him with a critical and curious eyes. Sometimes, he would offer him a snack when they were both coincidentally at the kitchen at the same time. He knew that Jason didn't trust him just yet, but tried to keep him somewhat comfortable in the manor. It was understandable, I mean, who has heard of a person being half dead?

* * *

 _Danny was nibbling on a piece of cookie. There was more cookies on a plate in front of him that Alfred had kindly left for him to snack on. He paused on his chewing when he heard footsteps getting closer, as well as the sound of whistling. He froze when Jason came in and stared at the man, the marksman doing the same. After a while, Jason just shrugged, set down his red biker helmet on the table, and went to the fridge. He sligthly shifted uncomfortable when he felt intense eyes on his back. He grabbed a soda and before he closed the fridge, grabbed another one._

 _He turned around to find the new addition staring at him with those big, innocent sky blue eyes. He approached the younger one and held out the other soda. "Here. Taught you might need junk foods every now and then."_

 _Danny stared at the can and carefully accepted it. He glanced back up at the black and white haired man before grabbing a cookie and slowly offered it to him. Jason raised an eyebrow but took it nonetheless. They both sat in awkward yet a bit comfortable silence as they sat int he kitchen drinking soda and eating cookies._

* * *

Damian was very arrogant and mean to him the first time they got together in the same room. But once they shared their similar past, they had concluded that they were no different and both had tried to get comfortable with each other, forming a friendship and alliance as the Little Brothers. That friendship grew when they started to plan pranks together to torment the older brothers.

* * *

 _Danny was glad that he and Damian were in good terms now. He learnt that Damian used to think of him as a threat that would betray them as soon as they trusted him. But Danny felt that Damian was jealous of all the attention Danny was receiving. So he voiced his opinion and Damian's reaction was actually a bit amusing._

 _"I-I am not jealous! Tt, do not make any assumptions like that!"_

 _Danny tilted his head. "Dick loves you equally too. He once told me that you cuddled with him when he forced you to sleep with him on the same bed because he was injured and that Bruce ordered you to watch him in case he tries to sneak out."_

 _Danny tried his best not to giggle at Damian's blushing face. "I am going to kill Grayson... And you shall aid me in it!"_

 _"...will there be milkshakes?"_

 _"Plenty."_

* * *

Bruce was very kind to him and welcoming. The man pitied and tried to be a good father figure to him, like what he did to his other adopted brothers. He would sometimes teach him karate and showed him how to use some of the Batgear, like the batarangs and a bo staff. He liked Bruce even better than Masters. At least Bruce would sometimes give him a pat on the head, unlike Vlad Masters, as to what Dick had officially dubbed Fruitloop.

* * *

 _"What's this?"_

 _Bruce smiled as he held up a small capsule so that his latest ward could see clearly. "When you throw this particular capsule at a wall or ground or anything solid, ice will immediately encase the thing closest to it."_

 _Danny tilted his head and pointed at a batarang. Bruce gave it to him and watched Danny press a very small button that made the batarang flick to its full length. He watched as Danny folded the batarang only to click the button again. Danny did this a few times with a small smile on his face._

 _"Why don't you try throwing it?" Bruce suggested as he pointed to a target._

 _Danny nodded and Bruce was impressed when the boy successfully threw the batarang at a bullseye. He ruffled the teen's hair to get a wide grin from the younger.  
_

* * *

And finally, Alfred. Danny viewed as a wise man who knew how to keep them behaved with just one glare. Once, when Jason was trying to murder Dick over an argument, it only took Alfred to stare at them blankly to get them both to stop. Danny had a high respect for the butler, not just because of his special ability to tame the Batfamily, but also because of his amazing talent at cooking and baking.

* * *

 _Danny handed an egg to Alfred when the butler held out a hand to him. He watched as the butler expertly cracked the egg and stir the bowl. Today Danny wanted to help Alfred bake cookies for the Batfam. Once they were down with the batter, Alfred asked what shape Danny wanted the cookies to be._

 _"Bats!" Danny answered with a grin._

 _Alfred smiled with an eye roll. "Of course it would be bats, Master Daniel. Now how about you help me open the oven?"_

 _Danny nodded and scrambled down the stool to do as what he was told.  
_

 _A few hours later, Danny watched his adopted brothers and father savor the bat-shaped cookies he and Alfred made with love. He giggled when Jason commented on how good the cookies taste that was accompanied with the words 'fucking great'._

 _That earned him a smack on the head from the family butler and a lecture on mann_ ers.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think :)**


	12. Movies

**_To PikaWings:_ Haha I will all do that ^^ But not now though. And the "Danny beating up Joker for the sake of Jason since Jason doesn't get enough love" is genius! Though I will need time to brainstorm on HOW exactly Danny will find out about Jason's 'death' :/ Decisions, decisions**

 **This chapter is requested by _ShiraYukiShadow_ and _PikaWings_**

 **Beta Reader: _Crystal013_**

* * *

"-and that is how I got punched and be called a faggot by an elephant."

Danny stared in bewilderment at his older brother as they walked down the hall. Dick grinned slyly at him. "Depressing huh? Especially since I _love_ elephants!"

The brothers paused when they heard muffled screams.

"DAMMIT REPLACEMENT!"

"DON'T BE A SORE LOSER!"

They exchanged glances before rushing off towards the living room where they heard the screams of Jason and Tim. Dick was faster than Danny since he thought that they were both trying to kill each other. Again.

But when they arrived, all they saw was Jason and Tim sitting on the floor and pressing furiously at the buttons of their video game controllers. Dick sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms as he walked over to them. "Seriously?"

Jason gritted his teeth. "Not the time to nag, Mr. Butt!"

Tim snickered and continued to beat his older brother in a game of Mario Karts. Dick just looked offended and discreetly pressed a hand on his bottom. Jason howled in anger as Tim once again beat him in the game. Tim's victorious laugh was cut off when the ruthless violent Bat kid (except Damian) suddenly pounced on him with a war cry. Dick immediately tried to break them apart, but got dragged into the fight. Danny stood their thinking of new milkshake flavors.

"What is all this ruckus about!?" Damian demanded as he stomped his way towards the fighting group. He glanced at Danny with a raised eyebrow, earning a shrug in response. The demon child glared at his fighting brothers and made his way over to them to stop the idiotic battle, but was also dragged in, much like what happened to Dick. Danny stood there thinking of Oreo milkshakes.

The second youngest was about to go get Alfred when suddenly, the butler was already standing in the entry. The Brit stared unamused at the scene. He coughed to gain their attention, which immediately made the cloud of dust surrounding the batkids to disappear and showed them all frozen, fists and teeth inches away from each other.

"Now that I got all of your attention, please to something _less_ violent and more calming as to not petrify Master Daniel." Alfred motioned for the still standing teen who seemed like his mind wasn't present.

Dick sheepishly grinned as Damian huffed and got up. Jason and Tim pointed at each other and yelled out, "HE STARTED IT!"

Alfred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Dick put his hands on his hips, like a scolding mother. "Alright, that's enough you guys. How ;bout we all watch a movie? Since this will be out first movie with Danny, I call-"

"I CALL RESIDENT EVIL!" Jason interrupted him as he raised a hand.

Dick glared at him. "No! That is far too traumatic and violent!"

"E.T?" Tim piped up, earning a glare from Damian.

"No one would want to watch that rubbish." Scoffed the youngest.

Dick sighed. "How about we all watch-"

 _"NO FROZEN!"_

Danny decided that he wanted a vanilla milkshake.

* * *

 _ **Zombieland**_

"Jay! Why'd you picked this!?" Whined Dick as he covered Damian's eyes (earning an angry protest) while Tim covered Danny's.

Jason shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Aw, don't tell me you don't like it, _Dick."_

"SHUDDUP!"

* * *

 _ **E.T**_

Dick, Tim, and Danny were engrossed in the movie while Damian was ready to bite someone's head off, with Jason wanting to _shoot_ someone's balls off. Jason groaned. "Star Wars is better than this!"

Tim raised an eyebrow and drawled out. "Really?"

Jason glared at him. " _Anything_ is better than this ugly fag!"

Dick turned sharply towards the black sheep. "Jason! Language!

"English."

* * *

 _ **Frozen**_

"Let it gooo~! Let it goooooo~!"

Damian clutched the sofa pillow imagining that it was his elder brother's throat, Tim looked like he was a dead corpse, Jason banged his head against the armrest, while Danny grinned at the movie scene and his eldest brother's singing.

They all didn't noticed Alfred taking a picture with ear plugs in his ears.

* * *

"So Danny, which one was your favorite movie?" Dick as the only surviving occupant. The others long since fainted from the intensity of the song.

Danny smiled as Dick leaned in closer, anticipated to hear Danny's answer.

"..."

"...well?"

Danny grinned widely.

"NONE!"

"Aw, come on!"

* * *

 _ **"-and that is how I got punched and be called a faggot by an elephant."**_ **Is a 3 Simple Doods reference made by Z-Doodler/Z-T00N. If you want to go see it for yourself, just search _3 Simple Doods # 31_**

 _ **Read and Review please**_


	13. School

**I am still having troubles with the pairings. Here are the OFFICIAL pairings:**

 **DannyxSam**

 **DickxKori/Starfire**

 **slightDamianxMaps**

 **slightDamianxRaven (spoilers)**

 **BrucexSelina**

 **slightBrucexTalia**

 **UNOFFICIAL PAIRINGS:**

 **TimxStephanie or TimxCass**

 **JasonxStephanie or JasonxCass**

 **Please view my profile to vote :)**

 **P.S: Danny's training is going to start REALLY soon. I just need Crystal's help for the fight scene. By the way, this is where my OCs appear. Please please please note that their names are pronounced as Ke-za and Kez. These OCs are very dear to me since they were the very first OCs I made and had grown very attached to them. But they are gonna play a semi-major role since they will be helping and monitoring Danny *spoilers***

 **Beta Reader: the amazing Crystal013**

* * *

Danny yawned as he got up from his large bed. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, slowly pushing the soft covers off of him before getting out of bed. The ebony haired boy stretched his arms,fixed his bed, went to the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth, and changed into a soft red sweater and jeans. He told Dick that he sometimes felt cold, so the eldest brother went and bought him a lot of sweaters, long sleeved shirts, and hoodies. Danny was very grateful since when he lived with Vlad, what was given to him must be accepted, even though Danny didn't liked what was given to him, or else there will be harsh punishment.

When he got out of his bathroom, he glanced at his clock to see that it was 10 AM. He then walked out of his room and down the hall to join his new family for brunch.

"Good morning, Master Daniel." Greeted Alfred as Danny sat on a stool. He looked around to find that he was the only one there.

"Where are the others?"Asked Danny, as the butler handed him a plate of fresh pancakes; topped with blueberries and syrup, accompanied with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Last night there was a breakout at Arkham, and criminals causing havoc at Bludhaven. The others worked late to fix the problem, caming home at sunrise and requested that they will be sleeping in."

Danny nodded in understanding, continuing to eat as Alfred cleaned around. He wondered if the butler actually enjoyed cleaning because he always sees him do it every single day.

* * *

"*Ruff*!"

Danny giggled as he got pounced on by Ace; the black Great Dane AKA The Bathound. He found it funny that even the family dog is a part of the crime fighting team, but Damian said that Ace is only needed for backup and or emergencies. The dog is highly trained by Bruce, and when he is in Bathound mode, Danny was a bit creeped out that the playful dog turned stoic and serious. It was as if a switch as been activated when Ace put on his own miniature cowl and cape.

"Ace, let's go play fetch!" The dog barked happily in response, chasing after the toy bone that the teen threw a few meters away from them. Danny patiently waited for the dog to come back, taking the dog toy, and throwing the bone farther away.

"Daniel?"

Danny swiftly turned his head to find Damian approaching him. "What are you doing?"

Danny patted Ace's head when he returned to his side. "I'm playing fetch with Ace. Do you want to join us?"

Damian pondered for a moment, before nodding. Danny grinned, handing Damian the toy bone, in which the younger boy threw. They both watched in comfortable silence as Ace raced off to get the toy. They took turns throwing the bone, not noticing the family butler taking a picture from the window.

* * *

"School?"Danny stared at his adopted father who sat behind the desk, Danny sitting in front of it..

Bruce nodded with a smile, "It's been weeks, and your social skills have been progressing well. You need to make friends and socialize with people other than your brothers, Alfred, and myself."

Danny silently gulped. "What... What is school like?"

The billionaire sadly gazed at his newest adopted son, who greatly reminded him of Damian. "Well Danny, school is where children learn about politics, the environment, the universe, and pretty much all around you. School is also the best place to make friends."

The teen tilted his head. "But...I have learned plenty back in the facility."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What did they teach you?"

"Everything. There were also people known as 'professional martial artists and assassins' who taught me to fight and... and kill..." At the last statement, Danny bowed his head in shame and regret. He shot his head up when he felt a large hand press against the top of his head.

Bruce knelt down and looked straightly into his sky blue eyes. "Danny, Damian has the same issue as you. He used to believe that to survive, one must learn knowledge and power. But what he didn't know, was that everyone needs a friend and family. Damian even has a few friends at school and his... blood lust... has greatly gone down. I assure you, you will do great at school. Damian and Tim will also be attending with you in the same school; Gotham Academy."

Danny sniffed tearfully. "A-are you sure...?"

Bruce smirked, and ruffled his hair. "I sure do, kiddo. Come on, let's get you ready."

* * *

"Bye~ Have fun at school!"Dick called. Tim and Danny waved goodbye, while Damian rolled his eyes as Dick drove off after dropping his younger brothers at school. They were actually relieved when Dick was done hugging them tightly, especially since he hugged Danny tighter since this was his first day at school.

Tim turned to Danny. "Come on, I'll help you find your class."

Damian narrowed his eyes, "I shall accompany you in case you lead him to the wrong direction."

Tim smirked. "You're just jealous that me and Danny are in the same building, while you're stuck in the elementary section of the academy."

"Shut your trap, Drake!"

Danny sighed as his brothers argued the whole way. By the time they dropped him at his class, they waved goodbye and promised to meet each other at lunch. He curiously glanced at Damian as he was glomped by a girl with a flower pinned to her short hair. He shrugged and gulped as he opened the door to his class. There were about 15 students and were scattered around the classroom either sitting on the desks or in groups, chatting about. He chose to sit on an unoccupied chair near the window. On his left was a pale skinned girl with short hair and purple eyes sketching about in a notebook. On his right was a dark skinned boy that had turquoise eyes, wearing a red beret and glasses. He was fiddling with a device, that Danny knew was called a PDA.

"Hi!" Danny jerked as the African American boy suddenly talked to him with a grin. "You're new here, right? Well, I'm Tucker Foley; TF as in Too Fine."

"D-Daniel Wayne."

"Wait. You're Wayne's new kid?"The girl beside Danny spoke out in surprise.

Danny nodded timidly. "U-uhm, yeah... It's nice to meet you, uh..."

"Sam, Sam Manson... You don't look like a stuck-up prick like Paulina." Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Wayne kid, suspecting that he was another snob-ish kid. She was rich, sure, but she was no way near a snob and arrogant person who bathes in makeup.

Danny shook his head. "I'm not, honest. I just, I'm not used to people."

Tucker clamped a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be your friends! Right Sam?"

Sam sighed in defeat, but smiled nonetheless. "Sure, why not? I mean, it's great to meet someone who doesn't boast about a million dollars in cash stashed away in their wallet."

Danny smiled, happy that he made some friends, but that doesn't mean that bullies won't avoid them, because once the teacher introduced the son of the wealthiest man alive, everyone-except Danny's new friends-stared dumbfounded with their jaws hanging open. This is Wayne's newest kid?

Some girls were waving at him flirtatiously, while some boys were glaring with jealousy. Danny sighed, when he sat back in his seat, narrowly avoiding a foot that was stuck out purposely to trip him.

'This is going to be so fun,"He thought sarcastically. He didn't noticed two pairs of burgundy eyes constantly stare at him from time to time.

* * *

"Tch. He thinks he's all high and mighty since he was adopted by Wayne!" Dash Baxter complained to his group of jockey buddies in the empty hallway.

"Well, I think he's actually-"Kwan paused, shutting his mouth when his blonde friend glared at him.

"Then, whaddaya wanna do?"A random jockey asked their supposed leader.

Dash smirked mischievously, "I say we teach him a lesson!"

"I think not!"A female voice exclaimed haughtily. They turned their attention to a pair of twins. The girl who had a smart-ass looking smirk, had pale skin, burgundy eyes, and her long hair was tied on the slightly upper part by a pink ribbon. She had a few white strands of hair and a white cowlick.

Standing beside her was a bored looking boy who looked very similar to her. His black hair with white strands was shoulder length and he too had a white cowlick.

"Pyroglace." Dash growled as he glared at the twins. The Pyroglace twins were also known to Gotham Academy. The twins were made fun of because of their last name, but rumor has it that the one who made fun of them-they say they were from their Chemistry class-was quickly called to the hospital due to burns without knowing who the culprit was.

The girl was named Ceza (Keza) and the boy was named Cez (Kez). They say that it was their nickname, but they refused to state their real name. Ceza smirked at the bully. "No bullies is what the school rules say!"

"What makes you think we'll follow the rules?" One of the jocks sneered.

Ceza grinned maliciously. while her silent brother had a dangerous glint in his almost red eyes. The other students didn't notice, or was too scared to investigate the manly shrieks that came from the janitor's closet.

* * *

"C'mon, Dami! It'll be fun!"Whined Mia Mizoguchi, but widely known as Maps: due to her adventurous personality.

Damian sighed, as he closed his locker. "Mia-"

"Maps."

"-I told you I will be busy later tonight."

"Like what?"Colin Wilkes asked curiously, as he started to walk beside his friends, all of them heading towards the exit of the campus.

Damian tch'd as he rolled his eyes, "It is none of your concern, Colin."

"Does it involve your new brother?"Maps asked excitedly. "Ooh! What's he like, huh? Is he cool or is he brooding like you?" Damian glared, annoyed, as Maps and Colin laughed.

Damian shook his head. "He is a bit similar to myself, but his personality is completely different. There he is now, with my idiotic brother."

Maps and Colin glanced to the direction Damian was pointing to, to find a raven haired teen who looked similar to Damian, waving goodbye at a short haired purple eyed girl and an African American boy who wore glasses. He stood beside a taller boy with chin-length ebony hair and blue eyes. They both were standing by the entrance/exit gate to the academy.

"I best be on my way,"Damian stated, starting to walk towards his two brothers.

"Bye, Sir Grouch!"

"Later, D!"

Once he reached his brothers, Tim smirked teasingly at him as they got in the car. "Had fun with your girlfriend?~"

"Shut up, Drake,"Damian snarled.

"Guys, that's enough,"Dick scolded, adjusting the rear-view mirror. He then leaned to the side to look at Danny with a grin. "So, how was your first day?"

Danny grinned back, "It was fun! I made new friends too!"

The other brothers smiled at his enthusiasm. Dick encouraged him to tell them more details, with Damian and Tim constantly asking him questions. Dick sat there as he drove towards the manor, listening intently with a proud and victorious smile on his face.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, and Vote! :)**


	14. Catwoman

**Hello, short chapter but a special appearance from Catwoman! You may be wondering where Damian, Tim, Dick, and Jason are. Dick went back to Bludhaven for an emergency, Jason went back to his hideout somewhere in Gotham, and Dami and Tim went ahead to sleep, leaving Bruce for a big surprise.**

 **Oh, and do you want to know what Danny's future 'hero costume' is? Well then how about taking a look at my DA account: _NiBanini_ and search for _Fix You - Phantom_**

 **When he was the 'cloaked assassin' he simply wore a black cloak, a turtle neck, and pants. Simple as that. But when his training starts, he's gonna have a wardrobe change.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing.**

 **Beta Reader: Crystal013**

* * *

A shadowed figure hid behind a bush as the Batmobile zoomed past her. Her orange goggles glinted in the moonlight as a delighted smirk appeared on her face. She moved fast and swiftly in the darkness, easily passing the securities since she has been doing this for quite some time now.

Her goggled eyes locked onto a rather short teenage sitting on a bench in the garden with a book on his lap. His bright blue eyes were focused on the words of the book, an expensive-looking lamppost beside him to help him read.

She gave a small 'meow' and slowly crept behind the teen. She then giggled silently as she covered his eyes with her clawed hands, earning a loud yelp in response.

Danny stumbled forward to avoid the intruder. He stood in a fighting stance as his eyes glowed neon green and glared at the attacker.

Catwoman put her hands up in defeat. "Whoa, calm down there, kitten. I'm a friend of ol' Brucie."

Danny narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You... don't look rather... friendly."

Catwoman laughed and jumped above the bench and sat on it, her legs crossed in a relaxed position. "Oh, I get that a lot. Trust me, kit, me and Bruce go way back. I promise I won't bite."

"Ah, Ms. Kyle, a pleasure to have you here." A voice interrupted him. Danny raised an eyebrow at Alfred.

"You know her?"

Alfred nodded. "She is an old friend of Bruce. Now, Ms. Kyle, Master Daniel, why not go inside for some tea?"

Catwoman smiled and stood up. "Thanks, Alfred. C'mon, kitten. You heard him."

Danny stared dumbfounded at the retreating forms, but followed them nonetheless.

* * *

"Awww, you are such an adorable precious little thing~" Selina cooed as she petted Danny's soft raven locks. Danny was currently leaning against her and the thief could clearly hear the soft purrs the boy was emitting. She found it amusing and cute that the teen could mimic a cat.

Selina hummed and grabbed a cookie from the plate on the coffee table and held it above Danny's face. The half ghost eagerly took a bite, the beautiful woman laughing softly as she continued to feed him more cookies.

Bruce sighed as he walked down the hallway. He paused when he heard... laughing? He narrowed his eyes and rushed to the living room to find his second youngest son sitting on a couch with a woman in a cat suit, Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman.

He sighed once again and made his presence known. "Selina? What are you doing here? And... is Danny... _purring?_ "

Selina giggled and sat Danny up straighter-who was nibbling on a cookie. She once again petted Danny on the head with a contented smile. "He's really cute, Bruce. And I really wanted to meet your new birdie in person." She patted onto the empty seat beside her, motioning for him to sit next to her. Bruce rolled his eyes and did so.

"Are you planning on letting him out in the field?" Selina asked with a raised eyebrow and leaned against the muscular billionaire, pulling Danny so that he could lean against her.

Bruce pondered for a bit before nodding. "Soon, but he needs more training."

"I do?" Danny asked innocently as he gazed at his father.

Selina chuckled. "Well, he is a cute and frail little kitten so the training is an must."

She was surprised when Bruce shook his head. "Danny easily fought us once. He's rather skilled, but his ways are a bit more, violent and hostile. I need him to teach _our_ ways of fighting."

The thief hummed in response and cooed when Danny yawned. "I think it's time for kitty's beddy-bye."

* * *

Danny smiled sleepily as Selina pecked his cheeks. She softly ran her hands through his hair for a bit before standing up and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, kitten."

"Night..."

With a smile, she closed the door behind her and crossed her arms and gazed at the billionaire in front of her who has been waiting outside of Danny's bedroom. "Alright Brucie. Where did you find him? Judging by his stiff posture and hostile reactions, I'm guessing he doesn't have a happy-go-lucky childhood."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. "We can't talk here."

Catwoman smirked and grabbed his collar and dragged him down the hall. "Then why don't we talk in your bedroom~?"

* * *

 **...I'm pretty sure some of you know what happens after that. I mean, Bruce IS a playboy and he has, like, what? Dated hundreds of women? *shrugs***

 **Review please~**


	15. AN

**I am super duper sorry I didn't update. School is so hectic and I keep joining contests and activities, specifically if it has anything to do with drawing. School year is seriously keeping me busy, specially if I wanna keep my grades up.**

 **Oh and I will be doing a REVAMP of Fix You. BUT it will have A LOT of changes. Here;s the list of changes:**

 **1\. It will NOT be an AU and will follow the original Danny Phantom Plot and will stop at The Ultimate Enemy.**

 **2\. Danny will be OOC, yeah, but not that much. He will be at first, but he will regain his happy-go-lucky clueless attitude as the story progresses.**

 **3\. Oh yeah I'm so gonna bring in Steph, Babs, and Cass! Cass is actually my new fave BATGIRL! Course, Barb will hold a place in my heart as the first Batgirl since I first discovered her in The Batman.**

 **4\. SAM AND TUCK ARE DEAD! DEEEAAD! (I hate myself)**

 **5\. I'll find a way to bring them back... sorta... eventually...**

 **6\. The Revamp will also have a more... serious... plot and writing style. Ya know, cuz I want to try something different besides chuckles and cuddles.**

 **So please be very patient and I don't know when the next update will be. Sooner or later, but more on the 'later'.**

 **Anyway, gotta go and do never ending homework, studies, exams, and project.**

 **XOXO**

 **-zecnasylynch**


	16. AN 2

**Alright, so the review of Guest has a great impact on me because he/she has a point and I agree with them. I do like the original Fix You story plot, but I think that as it goes on, it becomes silly and... _not serious._**

 **I just thought that some readers would love a serious story with a serious and focused plot and Fix You HAS a plot AND random drabbles all at the same time. So my question is;**

 _ **Do you want me to CONTINUE**_

 ** _or_**

 ** _Do you want me to REWRITE/REVAMP it?_**

 **Well then, how about a POLL? If you DO choose for me to continue it, then the next update will be somewhere around late August because of Exams and a Poster Maker Contest I'm entering (the prize is 5,000 Pesos and gadgets, oh my I hope I win)**

 **But if you choose for me to completely Rewrite and change the story plot, then the new version will be uploaded sometime next week because... yeah, I work fast when I have a new project/story.**

 _ **So please vote on my poll**_

 _ **Hugs, kisses, and cupcakes,**_

 _ **~zecnasylynch**_


	17. REVAMP IDEA

**I am so sorry that this is not an update. I only got a chance to do this because I needed my laptop to work on a group project. So I thought that since I'm on my laptop, I'd have a chance to write this.**

 **So in the poll, the most vote was to Rewrite/Revamp this with a more serious plot. And so I will. With some Elfen Lied reference.**

 ** _Elfen Lied!?_ Yes, that gory, cool anime with the pink haired chick. I don't exactly watch it, but I got an idea when I watched Lucy escape a facility in Youtube. So then I thought, _What if Danny had those invisible hands, Vectors, to make the story even cooler and a bit scarier?_**

 **Because the possibility of Danny having Vectors and being locked up in the facility since he was a kid will increase the angst and drama. But wait!**

 _ **Will he still be Half Ghost?**_ **Yes, he is still have ghost. The 'Vectors' thing is just a part of his 'ghost powers'. Think about it, what if Danny became half ghost at age, oh about 7-10 years old. And the one power he couldn't control were this glowy, translucent green tentacle-like hands that made him severely injure his parents and sister.**

 **Yes, in the revamp they are alive.**

 **Anyway, because of that, his parents were terrified of him and sent him off to the GiW and was locked in there until he escapes at age 14. Then, he meets back up with his sister who already finished college and was living alone. But then she died (not telling you how cuz that would spoil things) then Danny goes mad, kills the murderer, acts all emo-y, somehow finds himself in Gotham City, and runs into the Bat Familiy.**

 **But for some reason, he took a liking to...** _ **Batgirl!?**_

 **Haha got you there, huh? In the Revamp, Cass is Black Bat, Stephanie is Spoiler, and Barbara is Batgirl. Oh, why oh why did Danny somehow got clingy to Batgirl? Why don't you guess~**

 **Anyway, I hope this gives you an idea on the new Revamped version of Fix You. And I'm sad to say, there will be no updates to all of my stories...yet.**

 **Seriously, you guys. Highschool is being a jackass to me. Plus, I need to keep my grades up or no more technology for me.**

 **Thank you all for the support.**

 **Hugs and kisses,**

 _ **~zecnasylynch~**_


End file.
